Uncovering A Lost Mind
by HeartagramXxJess
Summary: A new female joins the BAU. How will she take this new life and feelings? A Reid/OC story! Rated M just for good measure!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a slow start! Now that the premise is be prepared for some good stuff! Let me know how you like it!**

I picked at my nail polish nervously as I listened to the sounds and voices outside. There weren't many people here yet since it was pretty early in he morning. 7:46 to be precise. I smoothed my black dress down and glanced to see if agent Hotchner was nearby. No sign yet. I felt my hair to make sure all the pins were still in place. I sighed and just let my hands fall to my lap. I was fidgeting in a building full of profilers. Not the best move. I jerked my head to the direction of the door as Agent Hotchner and a blonde woman with glasses came in.

"Garcia this is Holly Esperanza. Agent Esperanza this is Penelope Garcia. She's our tech of the team and will show you around." I stood up and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Garcia."

She smiled and waved me off "oh please you're a member of the team! Call me Garcia! Now come along with me and I'll show you around!"

I nodded and handed my final paperwork to Hotchner. He smiled warmly at me. "Welcome to the team. Penelope, her desk is the corner near JJ's**."**

Garcia and I talked as she showed me around the floor. She first took me to the kitchen area where we got some coffee. After that the bathrooms, her space, and then the bullpen where my desk was at.

She seemed nice enough so I asked "do you think I'll fit in?" She smiled widely at me.

"You'll fit in just fine! Look here's Dr. Spencer Reid! He's a sweetheart!"

I looked over and saw a cute guy with tousled brown hair and matching eyes. He was taking his pull over backpack and cardigan off. Garcia shuffled over and I awkwardly followed along.

"Spence! Come meet our new agent! This is Holly Esperanza She's an absolute doll!"

I blushed and waved meekly at him. "Hi, like she said my name is Holly, it's really nice to be here. I hope things go well."

He nodded his head and went to say something back when a tall, dark man came up beside him "well this is the new agent we were told about! My name is Derek Morgan, it's great to meet you" he shook my hand and I suddenly felt small next to him. This guy definitely got things done. We lightly talked as slowly everyone entered the bullpen. I next met Agent Rossi who was very pleasant to speak to and a bit later JJ, the one next to my desk. They had just came back from a case a day ago so they were still busy with paperwork. I on the other hand spend all my day yesterday doing all my paperwork and choosing my outfit. After about 30 minutes of attempting to read(which led to me looking over my book to look at everyone working) I decided to roam around and visit Garcia. I walked in and she was quickly typing away at her computer, specifically eying one main screen around all the others. I uncomfortably stood by until she saw me.

"Holly! Hi! Sorry just finishing this last bit of work Hotch asked me to do!" She backed out of all her stuff which left her main screen, her and that Dr. Reid guy posing together in what I assume was Doctor Who Cosplay. I smiled at that and turned to her.

"Yeah, sorry. Not much for me to do, decided to wander and ended up here"

She grabbed a rolling chair from across the room and motioned for me to sit.

"So! New lady! Let me pry your brain in the normal, I'm not a fancy profiler way! Asking questions!" I laughed lightly at her easy going manner. I'm glad I came in here to visit. "Ask away!"

"Ok first! Who does your hair?"

I subconsciously touched at the fringe I had.

"Color or styling? Either way it's both me"

Her eyes widened and she looked dazed. "You did your hair that color? How?"

I shifted my bangs on my forehead and re-adjusted a pin in my hair. "I have a medium brown hair base and every so often I use a vibrant purple to give it that deep purple look that's spunky but somewhat professional."

Her smile grew and she bounced a bit in her seat. "You HAVE to do my hair!"

After going through the bottom of both our purses we got enough pins so I could do a nice up-due for her. Eventually I went back to my desk and fiddled around some more. Near lunch time I eased into Hotchners office.

"Sir, um I noticed that everyone seems quite swamped, shall I go get lunch for everyone since I'm pretty much twiddling my thumbs?"

He looked up and rubbed his eyes. "I think that's a good idea. There's a cafe down the street. Ask everyone what they want along with some money and head on down there. I'll take a club sandwich please."

I took everyone's orders, and with the help of Garcia we got the whole team lunch. I passed them out to each person and we all sat on our desks, facing each other.

"So Holly, tell us about yourself." I looked up at JJ from my fruit salad.

"Well I was born in Maryland. My parents met while my dad was in the army stationed in the Philippines. School was nothing too fancy, I'm sure you've all seen my credentials." Everyone nodded their heads. "I've always had a quiet life so I decided to do something a bit more, for lack of a better word, exciting. My dad always taught me a laid back woman is a waste of woman, always work your ass off. So I did. I worked hard, kicked anyone's ass in my way and here I am working for the FBI. Guess my dads advice did me good." I laughed half heartedly at the end and everyone was smiling. I could see in everyone's eyes that they were profiling me. It's their job to do so, so I just brushed it off for now.

The day went on as boring. Everyone did their paperwork and I just read. For the FBI I figured I would be doing a bit more crazy work, even as my first day. At 4:30 Hotchner came out and said whenever everyone finished their work they could go home, and that I could go home now. I said my goodbyes to everyone and slowly made my way to my car. I did some light food shopping for my apartment and made the trek home. After putting everything away, showering, and grabbing a bite to eat from my fridge I sat down in front of the tv. I had my phone right in front of me on loud so that in case a call came in from Hotchner. He told me we can get called in all hours of the night. I tried to relax myself by watching reruns of old shows but every time the tv would glare my phone my heart would jump and my eyes would scan my phone. After a few hours of this I gave up and went into my room. I laid out my outfit for tomorrow, which was a deep blue button up shirt, black work pants and my converses. I put on some soothing music and checked one more time that my phone on loud before I attempted to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I am being much slower on this story than my other. I will post stories with this and when my mind kicks into gear it will get better!**

It had been a week of nothing but paperwork and reading. Hotchner had given me some work to do when he could, but I mostly just helped around the office. Everyone was really nice to me, especially Garcia. We grew to be fast friends and I found myself in her tech room a lot when I was bored. Though Dr. Reid seemed a bit distant. I wasn't sure why but he seemed to avoid being in the same room. Just this morning I walked in to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and when he saw me he seemed to shuffle with his coffee and run off. It was a shame, everyone said he was really nice and very smart. JJ was leaving the same time I was, explaining she gave her last bit of paperwork to Rossi so she could go home to her son early. In he elevator I decided to ask about the Doctor.

"Hey JJ?"

She turned to me and I could see her eyes scanning me for any sign of what could be wrong. Profilers. "Yeah what's up?"

"It's Dr. Reid. He doesn't seem to like me very much. It's as if he avoids me when he can."

She tried to hide a smile on her lips, but her eyes gave it away. "Don't stress it Holly, he's just got to get use to you is all. He's a bit shy."

I knew there was something more but I didn't press it. We walked to the parking garage and waved goodbye.

I woke with a jolt to my phone going off.

"Hellooooo-" I drawled on sleepily.

"New case, be here in 30" I heard Hotchners stern voice say through the phone.

"Mhmm.. Be there very soon sir."

I got up and splashed cold water on my face. The clock on my iphone speaker box said 4:07 a.m. Oh fun. I grabbed my purse and portable make up case. I drove to the building and quickly put on some make up in the car before grabbing my emergency bag and purse for the trip. I passed by Dr. Reid.

"Hey Dr. Reid." He smiled at me and nodded his head. We walked in silence all the way up to the bullpen. I noticed he kept glancing over at me. I suddenly felt a bit self conscious. I noticed We were the only other people around. "Will Garcia be here?"

Reid put a few books from his desk into his bag and glanced up. "She usually stays unless told to come with, she'll be here soon though to use her skills at home base."

I nodded in understanding and looked up to see Rossi come in. About 30 seconds later JJ and Morgan trailed in together. I heard sound behind me and looked back to see Hotchner as suited up as ever. I followed the others to the SUV's everyone seemed to get in like clockwork and I was unsure of what to do. I felt a hand on the small of my back push me foreword and looked up to see Morgan nudging me to the one to the left. "JJ figured you would enjoy being in there with her". I smiled warmly and walked up to join JJ in the back.

I looked over to see Morgan grabbing Holly by her lower back. I felt my cheeks rise and I glowered a bit. "You know. If you never speak to her, she's not going to understand. We all know you well, so don't worry about Morgan. She's only met you a little over a week and you've given her the cold shoulder. Talk to her. She reads, there's a good ice breaker." I nodded and smiled awkwardly at Rossi. He was right, I know it. But after my past, how could I think this way about anyone? Much less than someone on the team. I entered the backseat of the right SUV and pondered Rossi's words. She did read a lot of good books. Last one I saw her reading was Of Mice And Men. A classic that I've read quite frequently.

The case was surprisingly easy. It didn't take more than 2 days to catch the UnSub and get back on the plane. Though working with everyone on team you could easily how well they worked together. It was like a giant machine and they were the cogs. I on the other hand felt like a stick wedged in all the cogs, I just didn't fit with them. I tried reading, but I couldn't shake this feeling of not fitting in. I nearly jumped when Reid sat down next to me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my bangs. "Yeah just.. New to all this."

He looked down at my book. "Great Gatsby?" I smiled and closed the book on my finger, holding my place. "Yeah. Read It when I was 12. I've read it so many times at this point I can pretty much quote it." He looked at me curiously. "Quote it then." I smiled and turned towards him.

"In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since. 'Whenever you feel like criticizing any one,' he told me, 'just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.'"

He smiled at me. "The beginning of the book."

"I really adore that quote. That and when Daisy tells Nick that she hopes her daughter will be a beautiful fool. She's beautiful and smart. Smart enough to know how unimportant she is in that time. Thought the beginning of the quote I take to heart. I always try to remember it" he nodded and looked up towards the front of the jet. I did the same and noticed almost the whole team looking back at us. I glanced at Reid who was turning red, then back at the team who were pretending to look distracted, poorly I may add.

"Is everything ok?" Reid nodded his head and stood up. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

When I declined he seemed almost relieved. I could tell he was just trying to get out of this situation. The rest of the flight was generally quiet. I had no idea what just happened, but I know one person who can shed some light.

When we returned I immediately went to Garcia. The paperwork could wait 10 minutes. I walked in to a big hug from Garcia. "Oh I love seeing all my babies back! Even the new ones!" I hugged her back then walked to the chairs. "So something weird happened on the plane ride back." She looked at me oddly. "Weird how?"

"Well since I've been here Dr. Reid has always seemed to avoid me. Then suddenly on the plane he tried to talk to me. He looked up and when I did, everyone was watching us. I looked back at him them the group again and they were feigning ignorance to the situation. It was so weird."

Garcia smiled and shook her head. "I'll look into it! No worries! So how was your first case." I shook my head.

"I mean we caught the bad guy. So it wasn't bad I guess."

"Ok how was if for you?"

"Well, Uhm.. It felt like I didn't belong. Everyone is just in sync and I'm just standing there, lamely putting in my input. It was painful almost."

Garcia put a hand on mine. "It was your first case, you'll get into the groove and it'll be better for you!"

I looked over, unsure. "How do you know?" She smiled. "I just know." I nodded and decided to get started on the paperwork.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched my legs out. I had been working on this crap since we returned. I heard a tap on my desk and looked up. "Hey Morgan what's up?"

"Well whenever we come back from a case we like to go get a bite to eat for dinner, return the normal. Wanna join?" I looked around at JJ and Spencer.

"I'm answering for her. Yepp she's coming! Get your bags and come along!" I sighed and stood up. "Ok ok, I guess I am a bit hungry! Where to?"

I followed everyone to a 24 hour diner. When we all met up at the front JJ perked up. "We get in all hours of the night. If it's 3 am and were all in the mood to eat, we come here. It's good and open all the time." I nodded and followed in. We all sat down, me between Reid and Garcia. We all ordered and in seconds everyone was relaxed. "So JJ how's Henry?" JJ smiled and started fiddling with her silverware. "Smart, as always. Will and I are thinking of getting him into soccer, he loves playing it when I'm home."

"You know statistics show that about 21.5 million kids between 6 and 17 play team sports. Also there's a show of less injury happening in soccer as of 2009"

JJ looked over at Reid. "Is that suppose to help convince me?" Reid seemed to think on it as Morgan and I looked at each other with amusement. JJ turned to me. "So how was being out on your first case like?"

I sipped my drink and shrugged. "Well it definitely was the excitement I was looking for. Can't wait to take my exams so I can carry a gun. I feel completely useless without it." Morgan shook his head. "Nah. You're a big help on and off the field. You were the one who figured out where he's be, the one who saw where he was on the property, and comforted the victim. You were amazing." I blushed and shrugged again. "Still. It'll make things easier." Our food came and we ate in silence. I can see why they come here, the food was good! Morgan motioned towards my plate. "You want a good Italian cuisine, try something from Rossi! That's a man who can cook."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Really?" They all nodded their heads. "He's amazing." I smiled.

"I love to cook myself"

They all looked over at me with interest. "What's your specialty?"

I bit my lip. "Exotic." I noticed them lean in some. "I've successfully learned to coat bugs in chocolate last time I visited my dad."

They all leaned back to their first position. I couldn't help but laugh. "But I'm more interested in exotic cuisine such as foreign foods. My dad went all around the world, he always taught me weird foods."

"How weird?"

I grimaced. "Once we went to the Philippines for my cousins wedding. One of the foods was.. Cat. I didn't eat it, I love cats far too much to eat them. I went vegetarian quite a while afterwords actually. Dad described it as chicken."

"Cat is actually a pretty common meat served in countries such as the Philippines. It's almost a delicacy."

I nodded my head. "He's right. Everyone else ate it like they were eating anything. I on the other hand decided against it. Luckily after that the worst my dad offered was tarantula meat."

Morgan spoke up. "I may lose my appetite at this rate." I blushed.

"Sorry. Yeah. But I do cook with regular meats all the time. Im a big fan of island foods. Hawaiian, Filipino, Cambodian, and such."

"Maybe we should let you cook for us" I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you worried you'll lose your appetite?"


	3. Chapter 3

My hand felt like it was on fire. I had been doing paperwork all morning and I felt like if my grip on the pen got any lighter it would just slip out of my fingers. I eventually sighed and tossed the damn thing down, causing it to roll onto the floor. I groaned and placed my forehead on the paper in front of me. "Tired of it already?"

I turned my head until my cheek touched the table. "I'll give you $20 to finish it for me." Morgan laughed and picked up my pen.

"How much left do you have?" I sat up and lazily flipped through the papers. "Like 8. How redundant is this? Can't I just get a picture of the UnSub and staple one on each paper? That'll explain why everything happened the way it did."

"Morgan laughed and I could vaguely hear JJ do the same. "Yeah well if anything went crazy on the field they like our statements to use either for or against us." I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hand. "Well at least I'm almost done.

The sound of the door then clicks meant Garcia walking in. I rolled my head the direction of her heel clicks. "Oh my you look drained Holly." I just nodded and put my head back on my desk.

"You need coffee." I perked up at that.

I walked with Garcia to the kitchen and started fiddling with the cabinets. "So I'm going to convince everyone to go to the bar with me, wanna come?" I looked over at her curiously. "Like dancing?" She nodded her head excitedly.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't like dancing with just anyone. I usually just dance with like, boyfriends and stuff."

"Maybe Spencer will dance with you?" I looked over wide eyed

"What?" Garcia smirked at me. "Nothing! You can at least come and drink!" I sighed.

"It'll be nice to get out. Ok ok I'll will!"

"Will what?" I looked over at JJ and Garcia perked up. "Dancing! Drinking! Come with?"

JJ laughed. "I could use a night out with Will, we'll be there too!"

Garcia clapped her hands. "Oh good! Now to talk to the others, though I know my man will join!" I put the creamer back and started stirring my coffee as I followed her back to the bullpen. "Everyone! Break from your work! I propose tonight we celebrate Holly as our newest member by going to Baymount for a little dancing and hanging!"

Morgan put his hand up lazily. "I'm in."

Rossi shook his head. "I'm not much of a clubber. besides, got plans already. Old friend."

Garcia turned to Reid. "You're coming? Right Spence?" I could see he was nervous. "I don't really drink. Or dance." Morgan jumped in. "Yeah but this is to celebrate our newest member of the team! Come on do you have any other plans?" Reid shifted slightly. "Well no but-" then I'll pick you up at 7. Meet you girls at 7:30?" We all agreed and got back to work.

At 6:30 I stood in front of my closet in just my underwear. I wanted to look as good as possible. I don't know why but the idea of catching Spencer's eye caused my heart to skip. I shook my head and grabbed a deep red halter dress. It was silky and tight, ending mid thigh. I put on the dress and lifted it all the way up to my hips so I could sit on the floor and choose my shoes. I decided on a pair of red heels with a black strap on the ankle that had one chain connecting from the strap to the front of the shoe. I put them by my bed and started applying make up. I gave myself a deep smokey eye and red lipstick to match the look. I put a few black bracelets of different sorts on my wrists, put some spray into my hair so my waves would stay, added some perfume and went back to my mirror. Right as I was giving myself the look around my buzzer went off. I swore and grabbed my black clutch, phone and shoes. I pressed the button. "Coming now!" I shoved my shoes on and locked the door. Slipping my keys in the clutch I carefully walked down the flight of stairs to meet up with Garcia.

"Oh you look so good!" I rolled my eyes and followed her to her car. It wasn't long before we showed up. Outside was Morgan. "Hey where's Spencer?"

Morgan shrugged. "He said he was taking his own car, but promised me he'd come."

"And I did." We looked back and I felt myself go weak. His hair was styled up like it always is, but with a black blazer on it seemed more fancy. He wore his usual white dress shirt and black pants. "Lookin' good kid!" Morgan smacked Spencer on the back and I could see him flinch. We made our way inside and soon I could feel the vibrations of the music in me. We walked up to the bar and set to order drinks, Spencer even complied and got a beer. Soon Will and JJ joined and they set to the dance floor. Morgan and Garcia joined them and I sat with Reid. "I see we're celebrating my coming to work here by grinding." I pointed towards Morgan who was accompanied by a brunette. Spencer rolled his eyes. "That's Morgan though."

The rest of the night consisted of drinking and dancing. I didn't dance, didn't feel like being grinded up on by a stranger. I did continue to drink though. A lot. When everyone else was gone dancing I would sit next to Spencer. "So you're into doctor who?" He looked at me oddly and nodded "are you?" I shifted and lifted up my dress just a tad higher and pointed at my thigh. "Look at my stopwatch tattoo,what's on the chain at the end of it?" He blushed but looked a little closer. "Is that the Tardis?" I laughed and almost fell off the stool. "Spencer I'm tired.." He looked at me with worry. "Are you ok?" I shook my head "too much to drink I think." He got up and walked over to Garcia, who was chatting it up with Morgan in the corner. He came back a moment later. "I'll take you home ok? I told Garcia so she wouldn't worry." I agreed and stood up. Due to the height of my heels I almost fell, luckily Spencer only drank the one beer. I landed on Spencer's arm and blushed. "Sorry.. Heels.." I glanced up at Garcia and Morgan who had shit eating grins. I glared but waved goodbye. I saw JJ and Will dancing and decided to not bug them with goodbyes, they were clearly enjoying the night off. I held onto Spencer's shirt as he led me to his car. Once he got me in I laid my head on the headrest. When I heard him enter the drivers seat I turned my head.

"You don't have to so this Spencer, I know you're not a fan of me."

Spencer looked almost hurt. "That's not true." I sighed.

"I'm an adult, I can understand sometimes people don't get along. I just don't want this to make things rocky."

Spencer twitched his mouth. "I'm just.. I struggle with talking to pretty females."I glanced back up at him and could tell in his face that he was trying to backtrack away from what he just said.

"I mean, I just.." I waved him off. "Relax. I didn't mean to start anything. Don't stress it ok? I just assumed, you gave me the cold shoulder after all."

He started the car and went to pull out. "Uhh.."

I pointed to the right. "I live in river point." He nodded his head and I took the task of just taking off my heels. Once off I leaned back and closed my eyes. I listened to the sounds of the car, my breathing and everything else around me. My head was spinning and I just wanted to relax. We slowed to a stop and I opened my eyes again.

"Take a right this way, it's the last building."

He parked and got back out. When I got out he helped me again. "Spencer, I told you that you didn't have to do all this." He shushed me and asked what floor. Luckily I was on the second. He helped me up the stairs and I opened my door. I tossed my shoes in the living room. I stumbled back to Spencer. "Thank you, you really didn't have to."

Spencer stuck his hands in his pants pockets. "In our line of work, I know it's best to ensure you're in your house safely."

I walked up and hugged him. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to. "Thank you.." I felt him tense but eventually pull his hands out and hug back. I pulled away blushing. "I um.. I'll see you at work tomorrow ok?"

I woke up and for a split second I thought my head was exploding. I groaned and put my head in my pillow and shut off my alarm. It was 6:30 in the morning and I knew I had to get up for work. I grabbed my phone and put it in the dock in the bathroom. I kept the lights off and just grabbed Tylenol from the cabinet. As my shower heated up I popped 2 pills and swallowed, not even bothering to take it with anything. I shook off my dress from last night and felt my face. I couldn't feel any acne forming from the make up left on. I put on gentle acoustic music and stepped into the shower. Once I was successfully clean I put my hair in a towel, making sure not to put it up too tight. I went back into my room and put on the light farthest from my vanity table. I closed my eyes hard and groaned. I applied enough make up to feel presentable and put on a dark purple dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. I shuffled my black flats on and pulled my towel off. I whipped my hair back and scrunched my nose. Ok no more fast movement. I grabbed my aviators and purse before heading to the office. I kept my sunglasses on as I walked into the elevator. The clock at the main office said 8:07. I was late too. Great. I walked to the bullpen to see everyone already there and eying me with smiles. Jackasses.

"I see you had fun." I don't know if Rossi seen my glare through my glasses, but I'm sure he knew it was there. I dropped my bag onto the floor and flopped into my seat.

"I'm never going out with you people again.. THE TAB!" I jerked up then held my head. Morgan laughed.

"Nah, I gotcha covered, no worries." I thanked him then put my head onto the desk.

"There's a case, let's go." I looked up as everyone slowly got up. I took my aviators off, stuck them in my purse, grabbed my iPad and followed the others.

On the jet we all sat around, talking strictly on the case. "Why would you post such stupid things online? I ate sushi today. Yum! Boss is making me stay in late. Grr! Who gives a crap." Rossi flipped through the pages, quoting the victims statuses.

"People like to feel like there's an audience on their page, like everyone listens to every post."

I flipped through the pictures of the women, trying to make a connection through them all. "My 14 year old cousin is like that. She posts the most obnoxious things like she's posting some high intelligent status, in reality I'm struggling to figure out what TFW even means. I consider myself pretty tech and social media savvy, but the younger the user, the harder it is to understand."

Rossi looked up at me. "Ever post stuff like this?" I shook my head. "I don't think I've ever took a picture of my food just to show people." I looked back down at the photos of the women. I couldn't quite figure it out, but a nagging voice in my head said somehow these woman were physically connected!

It didn't take long for us to realize that the UnSub was videotaping all these women. Garcia was desperately searching for a way to find this guy on the web, and every phone call to her you could hear her frustration rising. Guess once a hacker, always a hacker. She was angry that a hacker was matching up to her. The others were on field and I stayed back at the police station, glued to the photos of the women. What was the connection! Everyone slowly came back and I stayed sitting there, looking at these photos. Rossi stepped in.

"Garcia has something". I nodded and took one more look before following Rossi. Everyone was in a room, Garcia plastered on screen. She found a trail and we all sat and watched as she explained everything and suddenly it was dead silent. It was dark, but we all could tell that on screen was the most recent victims bedroom, and that was her. We all held our breath when suddenly the man videotaping lunged on top of her and began to strangle her. Garcia immediately turned away. "Tell me when it's over." We all watched in sadness as we watched her die. Eventually it was over and he gently stroked her cheek. "That was sentimental." JJ nodded. "Not like how we profiled him." Garcia began clicking and code came up on the screen. "Sir, you see this." Hotchner nodded. "This is a chat menu the UnSub has put up so people can talk."

"Others are watching?" Garcia nodded. "This was live. He did a live show of him killing her."

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped up. "I get it now!" I rushed out of the room, knowing everyone would follow me. I went to the room I was in and picked up my iPad. "Why do we love to look at Celebrities." Everyone looked at me weird. One police officer spoke up. "Because they're pretty?" I pointed at him. "Yes and you know why? See celebrities tend to have a certain type of facial symmetry. It's aesthetically pleasing to the eye! Now I from the beginning knew there was something about all of these women and now I know why! Look!" I connected my iPad to the tv in the room. "These are the women, now when I get down to the basis of eyes, nose, mouth, hairline, look."

I put their pictures down to just lines and circles for their eyes, face, etc. "Now look at this." I connected the lines, showing that their eyes were symmetrically the same. "They all have the same symmetrical face."

Rossi spoke up. "But why like this. What's the connection to their face to the murders."

Spencer walked around next to me. "Remember in Mythology, Narcissus? He was so in love with himself that he just stared at his reflection. What if subconsciously these women all have the same facial symmetry that the UnSub has?"

"Would explain why he was so personal with their face."

Spencer pointed at Rossi, "because it's just like his own."

While Garcia was narrowing down the locations the UnSub was pinging off of, I was tapping away, trying to find a connection between the victims, some way the UnSub could get into the houses to get cameras in. I had Garcia on video chat on the iPad. "Narrowed down much Garcia?" She sighed angrily and cracked her knuckles. "Not really. See the thing with hackers is they always change it up, but as long as certain things aren't distupted, they stick to what works. So he's pretty much pinging to the same places over and over. I can narrow down which places are a fake, but it's hard." I nodded my head. I was at a dead end. Hotchner and the others walked in. "How we doing?"

I shook my head. "I'm at a dead end."

He turned to my iPad. "Garcia?"

She sighed again. "I was able to knock a few fake towers off the list but.. Uh oh.." There was a loud ping.

"Garcia, Is that him?"

She began to type furiously. "Yes sir. I'm doing my best to try and find out his location." I turned on the tv and soon the live show was on.

I looked back. "Guys, he seems really angry. This is a blitz, nothing like his usual hits!"

JJ shook her head. "I guess we angered him with the press conference."

I looked back at the screen. A woman with blonde hair was in her kitchen, the UnSub right in the next room. I bit my thumb and mumbled "dammit just turn around.."

"Garcia, anything?"

Garcia was frantic. "I'm trying sir! I'm doing my best!"

Suddenly the UnSub tackled her down, and was soon on top of her, trying to flip her onto her back. I took a step back to lean against the table Spencer was on.

"Garcia get the IP addresses of the people on the chat."

"Sir I can only do so much at once! I can get his address, I can!"

He was choking her now and I felt a tear slip down my face. Spencer grabbed my hand and I glanced over, his eyes were still on the screen. I looked back, but it was still the same.

"Garcia. The chat, NOW!"

About 5 seconds later the woman went limp, no longer fighting. I squeezed his hand and looked away. I watched her die, and felt helpless.

"Did you get the chat addresses?"

I looked at the iPad, Garcia had tears all down her cheeks and wet make up on her lower lids. "Yes sir.. I'll get home addresses and send them to your phones.." With that she logged off. I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Ok everyone. I know that was hard, but we need to focus. When Garcia gets the addresses we split up and pick up the people who watched this."

I was in the car with Morgan. Hotchner decided that with me still not having a firearm, I should be with someone who looked intimidating. "So Spencer helped you home huh? Have fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah nothing like needing help just to get home cause you're wasted."

"No action for my boy?"

I looked over at him like he was insane. "Morgan! I'm not that kinda girl, no date, no bang!" He held one of his hands up.

"Slow down Holly, just joking around! But seriously, try to get to know him, I think it'll be good."

"Why?"

Morgan just smiled. "Just do it."

I rolled my eyes. "You and Garcia both with that. Ok there the left. That's the place."

We pulled up to this rickety looking shack. We met back up at the front of the SUV. "Ok here's what we'll do. I'll haul them in, they question and you explain the charges ok?" I nodded and walked up to the door. Morgan knocked and soon an old man opened up. I could easily smell the dip on him. "Whatcha want?"

Both Morgan and I flashed our FBI badges. "Sir were investigating a homicide that was recorded live on the web. We're well aware that a member of this household watched it, so if you'll come to the station and comply, we'll work out a deal."

The guy glanced between us. "N if I don't." I stepped up a bit. "Accessory to murder on the half of witnessing a murder and not reporting it. Felony." The man took another look at us then huffed. "Fine."

It took a lot of talking to creeps, but we finally got the username of the UnSub. It was like clockwork then and we finally caught the man. The plane ride back was much better. There was still work to do, but I was finally able to feel like I was part of the team. "So Rossi, Holly thinks she can cook better."

I looked at Morgan open mouthed. "Ok so she didn't, but I think a little competition is in order. You should cook for all of us just like Rossi does." I nodded. "I suppose I can cook something!"


End file.
